Enchanted
by TeamDamonSalvatore10
Summary: Emma Nolan has a lot of good things going for her in life right now. She's moving back to start up a law firm in her hometown and reconnecting with her family after years away at law school. And she is finally going after something that she has been denying herself for years. BDSM/Kink
1. Chapter 1

_Anticipation_ It's the first emotion that comes to mind as she stares up at the building in front of her. She has been waiting for this moment for a while. The courage embrace a part of herself she's kept hidden. Looking at the building before there wasn't anything distinguishing it from the other building the surrounded it but she knew the wonders it held inside. _Okay Emma you can do this. This is something you've earned, something to call your own._

Emma walked up the stairs to the door and knocked three times, paused and knocked another three times as instructed. She stepped back and waited the door to open. She wiped her sweaty palms down her dress anxiously as the door was opened a minute later by a man dressed in all black. He wore a black masquerade mask about his face, black blazer, shirt and dress pants.

"Welcome to Enchanted ma'am, please come in." He said

"Thank you." Emma replied nervously. She stepped inside and looked around the interior in the front lobby. The design was simplistic with black marble flooring and warm taupe and a beautiful dimmed chandelier hanging overhead. There was a pretty brunette with red streaks in her hair sitting behind the desk. She smiled brightly as Emma approached.

"Hi, welcome to Enchanted, my name is Ruby. Can I have your name please?"

"Hi. Yes my name is Emma Nolan. I received an invitation for the event tonight." Emma answered

Ruby nodded her head as she looked over the list of name that sat in front of her. "Yes, I see this is your first time attending an event with us. Are you familiar with the rules or would you like me to go over them with you?" Ruby asked her politely.

"Yes this is my first time here. I'm a little nervous to be honest with you but I'm close with the owner and she explained what I should tonight." Emma replied back with a soft, nervous smile.

"Oh well then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Regina is very good at what she does. In any case tonight is for beginners to get a feel for the community. Nothing too crazy going on tonight." Ruby replied lightheartedly, instantly easing Emma's nerves a little.

"That's good to know. I almost didn't come tonight because I was so worried." Emma chuckled.

"Well I'm sure there a good number of people in there that will be glad you decided to come." Ruby complimented slyly.

Emma blushed slightly and quietly thanked her. After she was given the all clear from Ruby, she instructed her to go down the long corridor and hang a right. Emma walked in what felt like slow motion. She could her heart drum a loud beat inside her head and feel her palms starting to sweat again. She paused just outside the entrance and took a deep breath before entering. As soon as she stepped inside, she felt like she belonged there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well I would love to own Killian and Graham but yeah that's not happening. So back to my original statement.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Emma walked through the doorway and into a large room. To her right was a long bar made of mahogany wood with comfortable looking bar stools situated along it. The liquor bottles shone brightly behind the lit up backdrop. There are various paintings and photographs hung along the walls. Upon looking closer, Emma notices that they are of submissives posed in different positions, their identities hidden. One in particular catches her attention, the submissive is kneeling naked on the floor with her hands behind her back, head down, back straight and her chest stuck out. Around her neck is a simple black collar. What truly draws Emma's attention is in the background, a man stands in slacks with no shirt and in his hands is a riding crop, handle in his left hand and the flared edge in his right. The black and white setting makes it look even more riveting and hard for her to tear her gaze away from, though she does. There are tables placed sporadically about the room with people seated chatting among themselves and there is soft jazz music playing from somewhere. Tonight is a special night for those new to the BDSM community, to come explore their curiosity and a get feel for the lifestyle. Anyone new, such as herself, were advised to wear something blue in their attire for the night. Emma had chosen a sapphire blue bandage dress and black kitten heeled shoes. She kept her makeup simple with neutral tones and a nude pink lipstick.

In the front center of the room stood a large stage with BDSM equipment setup throughout. Off to the center of the stage is a St Andrews cross, to the left is a whipping bench and to the right is a wall of various whipping tools such as floggers, paddles and canes. Emma felt a shudder of excitement and anticipation run through her. She looked around the room for a familiar face and Regina had apparently already spotted her and was headed her way. Emma smiled with ease as she approached.

"Emma, I'm so glad you made it. I was starting to worry that you weren't going to come." Regina said warmly as she reached to give Emma a hug.

"Hello Mistress Regina. I almost chickened out but I knew you would be disappointed." Emma replied returning Regina's embrace.

"I could never be disappointed in you dear. Though some of the members here would have my head on a silver platter if they thought I was you hiding my dungeon." Regina retorted jokingly.

Emma laughed along with Regina because they both knew that wasn't true. As owner of Enchanted and a Domme, Regina was a force to be reckoned with. Emma took in Regina's outfit for the night. She wore skintight leather pants, knee-high leather five inch boots and a blood red fitted corset top. Her hair was in a high, curly ponytail. Her makeup was smoky and her lipstick matched her top. She looked the epitome of a true Domme. Emma had known Regina almost her entire life. She is good friends with Emma's parents, David and Mary Margaret, and was like a second mom to her or the cool, fun aunt. Emma had recently gone to Regina with desire to explore the BDSM lifestyle. Regina had long since told Emma about the lifestyle that she was involved in and was eager to take Emma under her tutelage and teach her some of the basics. She didn't want to overload her with too much information because she would get any further guidance from her potential Dom.

"I would to love see someone try and take you on. They would be in for a rude awakening. By the way, I love this place so far, you've really outdone yourself. The paintings and photographs alone are enough to draw someone in." Emma told Regina.

"Thank you dear, one of the members is a photographer and I commissioned him to do some of the work displayed. But just wait until you've seen downstairs, you're in for a treat. First, let's get you a drink before the demonstrations start." Regina replied, pulling Emma along towards the bar.

"Is the photographer here tonight, I'd really like to see more if his work sometime?" Emma asked as she followed Regina to the bar.

"Oh I'm certain you'll meet him. He's doing a scene with his partner tonight." Regina answered with a mischievous smirk on her face. She flagged down the bartender to give him their drink orders.

"Really? That's great, what's his name.?" Emma asked enthusiastically.

"Down girl. His name is Killian and his partner's name is Graham. I'll introduce you to them after the scenes are over. In the meantime, have a drink and find a seat while I go get some last minute things set up for tonight's demonstrations." Regina replied handing Emma one the drinks the bartender brought over.

Emma laughed. "Okay thanks Regina, I'll talk to you later." She said as Regina walked to the stage area. Emma got up from the bar stool and started making her towards the front of the room so she could get a good seat near the stage. She could see Regina off to the left chatting with whom Emma knew as Regina's submissive Robin. She and Robin have been together for almost three years and married for one year. Robin has a four year old son from a previous marriage and he and Regina adopted a boy named Henry. Regina told her that they sometimes switched roles in their relationship. For all the tough exterior that Regina displayed, she sometimes needed to let go of that control she held on to so tightly and Robin understood that. Emma could see that they complimented each other just from the way Regina talked about him. Shortly after Emma sat down, Regina finished her talk with Robin and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then made her way to the stage.

"If could have your attention ladies and gentleman. The demonstrations are about to begin so if could all take your seats. You're in for a treat tonight. Up first are Will and Elsa with a demonstration in bondage and then we have Graham and Killian with a demonstration on the pleasures of spanking." Regina announced before stepping down from the stage.

People started making their way to the seats situated in front of the stage and the volume in the room softened to a dull murmur. The room went completely silent, when the pair she assumed were Will and Elsa walked onto the stage. Elsa went the center of the stage and knelt down with her palms face-up, knees set apart, and her head down. This was a different pose than the one Emma had seen earlier. Elsa was gorgeous woman with white blonde, pale porcelain skin and piercing blue eyes. She is bare except for a collar around her long, graceful neck, made of black leather with a snowflake hanging from the O-ring and leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Will is her complete opposite in a good way. He's roguishly handsome with a strong jaw, deep soulful brown eyes and a chiseled physique. Will steps up behind Elsa and stands silently for a few seconds just observing her. He starts circling around her kneeling form like a predator about to pounce. He finally stops in front of Elsa and pauses, saying something softly that she can only hear. Emma can only assume that it's some form of praise from the soft smile splayed on Elsa face. Will holds out his hand for Elsa to take as he helps her up from the floor and guides her over to the St Andrews cross.

"As with any activity, safety is the top priority. Always discuss safety with your partner before any activity so that you know each others limitations and expectations. Such as having a safe word in place and trusting that your partner know how respect your boundaries." Will spoke strongly.

He place Elsa in front of the cross and began bounding, first her wrists and then each of her ankles to the cross. He pulled a blindfold for the confines of his jeans and placed it around Elsa's eyes.

"The spread eagle position is good for beginners who aren't sure if bondage is something their interested in. It's not too complex or restricting. Always makes sure any bindings aren't too tight and that there's some wiggle room. I also recommend using a blindfold so that they can let their other senses take over and enjoy. Then, my friends that's when the fun can begin." Will said lasciviously, earning a laugh from the crowd, pulling out what looked like a small remote from the pocket of his jeans.

Turning away from Elsa he pressed a button on the remote and Elsa jolted slightly from some invisible force. She moaned softly and pulled on her restraints. It appears that Elsa is wearing a vibrator and Will is controlling it. Will places the remote back in his pocket and turns back towards Elsa. He raises his hand to one of her nipples and slightly pinches it between his thumb and index fingers, earning a louder moan from Elsa. His hands continue to explore her body seemingly keeping her on the edge of sanity. Will reaches into the pocket where previously placed the remote and judging from the increase in Elsa's moans, he's upped the ante. Will whispers in Elsa's ear and suddenly she goes stiff, her mouth opening wide but no sound coming out. After about a minute, she sags, pulling on a her restraints a little as she does. Will kisses her softly on the forehead before removing the blindfold and then he begins undoing her restraints, kissing her wrists softly once their freed. Will and Elsa proceed to exit the stage, albeit Elsa is a little more wobbly on her feet and leans on Will for support. Light applause follows them off the stage. A man in all black approaches the stage and begins rearranging the equipment for the next scene. People around Emma begin to talk among themselves again as they wait for the next demonstration. Emma sits in a slight daze, eager for what comes next.

 _ **AN: Hello everyone! This is my first ever jump into world of fanfiction, well writing it anyway, so please be gentle with me. I just want to clear up one thing before the next chapter. This is an Emma/Killian/Graham story and it will stay that way until the end. And don't worry they will definitely be making an appearance in the next chapter.**_


End file.
